Aren't you suppose to be old?
by Comealongemryss
Summary: The TARDIS lands in Camelot. The Doctor is confused, why is Merlin so young? What's with Guinevere being a servant? Merlin is confused. Who is this strange man? Why does he know so much about Arthur and him? What's with Gwen being queen? Everyone is confused. What are these strange creatures attacking the people of Camelot? Why can't they be killed with swords?


**Hello! This is my first Merlin fic, so hopefully it's not too bad.**

**Key points: During series 4.5 of Doctor who (the specials, right after "the next doctor"), I'm not going according to the Series of Merlin. All the Knights are there (Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, ect.) but Morgana isn't evil. I love Evil!Morgana, but she wasn't what I wanted for her in this story.**

**So I hope you enjoy, and pardon if there are any mistake, I don't have a beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or Merlin. If I had, Lancelot wouldn't be dead.**

Merlin was walking through the forest, collecting herbs for Gaius. After he picked the last few he stood up and a smile formed on his face. "Huh, made it through without getting attacked." He said to himself. "I think this is going to be a really good day."

As Merlin started walking to head back to Camelot, he heard a strange sort of humming noise. He turned around but couldn't see anything, and yet, the noise kept getting louder.

"What the…" he trailed off as a blue object started to appear in the forest. It was quite a good distance away and it looked to be some sort of box. Merlin looked closer and saw that there were some words on the front, but he was too far away to read them.

Merlin jumped back when all of a sudden a man stepped out of the box, a huge smile on his face. He was tall and skinny, which was something coming from Merlin, and he was wearing odd clothing. It was tightly fitted and brown, and his hair was sticking up in the front.

"Ah!" he heard the man say, his grin getting bigger. "Camelot!" he exclaimed. "Never been to Camelot before! Oh this is going to be brilliant! King Arthur, Round table, Queen Guinevere, all of that stuff! Oh! And Merlin! Can't miss him."

Merlin eyes widened at hearing his name coming from the man, who had started to wave some buzzing object around and was still talking to himself. Merlin dropped the herbs and ran as fast as he could, wondering what Gaius would say about all of this.

The Doctor tinkered around the TARDIS, messing with a bunch of controls. His mind was still reeling over his last adventure. Honestly, would the Cybermen ever disappear? They're always causing so much trouble. How one woman could think she could control them, the Doctor couldn't understand. Still, it could've been worse. At least it wasn't the Daleks.

The TARDIS jerked making the Doctor stumble then head to the scanner. "So, where have you brought me now?" the Doctor mumbled to the TARDIS. He ran towards the door, grabbing his jacket on the way, and stepped out, taking in the sight in front of him. "Ah! Camelot!" he exclaimed "Never been to Camelot before! Oh this is going to be brilliant! King Arthur, Round table, Queen Guinevere, all of that stuff! Oh! And Merlin! Can't miss him."

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, giving the area around him a quick scan "just checking... Okay! All clear, no strange stuff anywhere. Of course I probably just jinxed us didn't I? Oh well, it's no fun without the danger anyway. So, Camelot, what do you think D-" He stopped and turned looking at the empty space between the TARDIS doors, forgetting for a second, that Donna wouldn't be walking out them. He sighed and closed the doors. "More fun like this anyway." He told himself, setting off for his newest adventure.

Merlin was running down the corridors of Camelot, questions racing through his brain. Who was that man? Was he even a man? How did he know who he was? Why did he call Arthur king? And did he really hear the man say Queen Guin-

"Gwen!" Merlin skidded to a stop after rounding the corner, almost crashing into Gwen.

"Merlin." Gwen acknowledged, taking a step back. "How are you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Great, yeah, Gaius has me running loads of errands for him though, so I don't have much time to talk." He said while already taking back off down the hall. "I'll talk to you later!." He called back behind him to Gwen who was shaking her head. Eventually he made it to Gaius's and his quarters and burst through the door yelling "Gaius!". Which caused said man to drop the vial he was holding.

"Merlin! Look what you made me do." Gaius sighed picking up the bigger part of the broken vial "luckily this wasn't all of it, what is it?" he asked turning to Merlin.

"I just saw something really strange while collecting your herbs. There-"

"Speaking of, do you have those herbs with you? I need them." Gaius asked cutting him off.

"No, I dropped them, But-"

"Why do you always drop them! For once, can you actually come back with herbs instead of leaving them behind all the time?" Gaius interrupted again.

"Gaius! We're kind of facing a bigger problem here!" Merlin said exasperated.

"Right, I'm sorry, carry on my boy." Gaius ushered and Merlin described everything he saw. "And the box just appeared? Out of thin air?" Gaius asked afterwards, sitting down.

"Yes! It was the strangest thing ever! And I've seen a lot of strange things. Do you know what it is?" Merlin asked, sitting down as well.

"No, I'm afraid I don't" Gaius said regretfully "but I think there's one thing we both know for sure, this is definitely the work of sorcery."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by Sir Leon saying "Gaius, the king requests you presence immediately, the matter is urgent."

.

**and that's the first chapter, a little short, but it'll get longer. Reviews and comments are appreciated **


End file.
